Quiero ESO que tú tienes
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: ONE-SHOT. LEMMON. JacobxEdward. Un cigarrillo, dos chicos y muchos instintos bajos. Por supuesto, YAOI ;


_**Disclaimer:**__ Bien, no lucro con esto, y por cierto, si no te gusta el YAOI, no leas :P Los personajes no son míos (desafortunadamente u,u), sólo la historia; y se me ocurrió un viernes por la noche, mientras frikeabamos Twilight con mi qerida amiga Tem ;) Inspiración? Bueno, un par de cigarrillos, y Supermassive Black Hole sonando de fondo (¿?) lo sé, no tiene nada qe ver. En fin… disfruten ;P_

**Quiero ESO que tú tienes…**

Sintió los pasos cuando estaban ya, a unos pocos metros del lugar donde él se encontraba. El claro estaba tranquilo, y el resplandor de la luna proveía de luz suficiente, para iluminarlo por completo; el único sonido que interrumpía aquella paz, SU paz, era el sonido del arrojo que por allí corría… y bueno, ahora esos tan bien conocidos pasos.

Como había llegado a ese punto, ni él mismo lo sabía. Como se había acostumbrado tanto al hedor, de los que deberían ser sus enemigos, y ahora, luego de tantas luchas lado a lado, eran desde entonces sus aliados; como parecía sencillamente poder estar cómodo con ellos… los vampiros; y sobre todo con él, el responsable de aquel barullo que arruinaba el momento de tranquilidad, que tan difícilmente había conseguido.

-Edward- dijo, incluso antes de que el susodicho apareciese a la vista, entrando con su elegante gracia, tan habitual y aristocrática. Muy propio de él.

-¿Escapando un rato, Jacob?- inquirió a su vez, el chico Cullen. Observó al moreno, estaba sentado en la hierba, mirando el movimiento del agua, apenas vistiendo sus viejas y rotas bermudas de jean negro.

-Sólo un rato- respondió, y la suave sonrisa, se expandió lentamente, por el gentil rostro moreno.

-Leah lleva rato buscándote-

-Por mí, puede buscarme por unas horitas más, ¿sabes?- Jake, se estiró unos momentos, y luego dejó a la vista, el cigarrillo a medio fumar que tenía en su mano derecha, antes de darle una pitada y luego apoyarse nuevamente en la hierba, como soporte para su cuerpo.

-Bien, como prefieras…- Edward, dudó unos instantes. -¿Puedo…?-

-Adelante. No veo a nadie más haciendo fila, para sentarse aquí- el joven quileute asintió, permitiéndole al vampiro, sentarse a su lado.

-No sabía que fumaras- Edward pasó una mano por su cabello rebelde, tratando de sonar casual, más que interesado.

-Hmm… tengo algunos secretos, querido chupasangre- Jacob dio otra pitada, a su cigarrillo, muy cerca ya de terminarlo. Su cara expresaba una mezcla de total y completa, serenidad, con algo que quizás fuera placer. Edward no lo sabía con exactitud, porque no eran pensamientos, sino sentimientos.

-Pues, se te da muy bien sorprender, chucho- afirmó, mirándolo intensamente, ahora sin interés por disimular.

-Si convivieras con Leah y Seth, a diario… créeme que también fumarías-

-No necesito una manada, para caer en el vicio… tantas décadas de vida, no es que precisamente traigan cosas buenas- el vampiro se encogió de hombros, y ahora fue Jake, quién lo miró sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Acaso el ¨perfectísimo¨ Edward Cullen, FUMA?- apagó el cigarrillo ya consumido, contra la hierba, mientras hablaba, y observó como Ed se mordía el labio inferior, mientras le miraba hacer esto.

-Creo que ahora ya somos dos los que lo sabemos- le perforó con sus divinos y eternos ojos dorados. –Comprenderás, con lo que te digo, que es un secreto, ¿verdad?-

-¡Ay! ¡Esto es demasiado para mi!- Jake se carcajeó con fuerza. –Un Cullen tiene un secreto, ¿o debería decir debilidad? Y encima, ¡me lo está confiando!-

Edward le miró de mal modo, pero luego cerró los ojos, resignado a asumir que eso era sencillamente cierto.

-Bien. Creo que me tienes en tus garras, lobo-

-Eso suena genial- Jacob, no podía estar más complacido, con el giro que había tomado la situación. –El superpoderoso, genial, inteligente, y atractivo vampiro, sujeto por las pelotas por un simple muchacho, que conoce un obscuro secreto jajaj, que ironía. Apuesto que no desearías que tu familia se enterara de esto-

-¡Claro que no! Esme me reprocharía que sus muebles se arruinaran con el olor a humo, Rosalie diría otro tanto de su apreciado cabello, Jasper gruñiría, Alice bueno, sabes como es Alice… Emmett probablemente querría probar, Bella intentaría arrancarme la cabeza y Carlisle, definitivamente no apreciaría nada de esto. ¿Comprendes por qué nunca lo han sabido antes?, y no será la excepción ahora, ¿o si?- hubo un disimulado temor en esa pregunta, y hasta algo de desesperación.

Jake asintió. Podía sentir como a flor de piel, todo aquello que el joven a su lado describía, y hasta casi sintió pena… casi.

-No temas, ¡oh, querido Edward! Tu secreto está a salvo con el bueno de Jacob Black- una sonrisa pícara se extendió por la traviesa carita, y Ed auguró malas cosas; sobre todo porque el chico lobo, no era tan sencillo de leer. –Apuesto a que te mueres por ganas de fumar uno… bien, si es que puedes morirte de nuevo, lo cual no veo posible hehe-.

-Cállate, Jacob- bufó Edward, pero en su mirada y en su tono de voz, había más que un pedido. Sonaba a ruego.

-Sí, lo que sea- Jake metió la mano, en el bolsillo de su jean, sacando el maltratado paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

´Esfúmate ahora, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… ahora, que aún puedes´, se dijo el vampiro para sus adentros, torturándose mentalmente, mientras veía como el moreno prendía con suaves movimientos, el nuevo cigarrillo, disfrutando el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba al otro.

-Jakee…- su voz expresaba el sufrimiento, inevitablemente.

Sí, eso era definitivamente un ruego. Y a Jacob, eso, le sabía a victoria. Una dulce y jodida victoria.

Ok, ahora Edward, si, estaba preocupado. Había intenciones en la mente del quileute que no llegaba a entender del todo, pero le preocupaban. ¿Victoria? ¿A qué se refería?.

Jacob se llevó con suavidad el cigarrillo a los labios nuevamente, y dio una pitada larga, poniendo su mejor cara de absoluto e irrevocable placer.

-Mierda…-

-¿Qué sucede, mi buen amigo chupasangre?- el tono inocente, no iba bien con la malintencionada expresión. –No es que acaso tu… ¿quieres esto?- sacudió el cigarrillo, y cayeron cenizas, que se esparcieron con el viento.

-Yo… yo…- Ed cerró los ojos, nuevamente, y contuvo la respiración. Si el intoxicante y tan bien recibido olor del maldito cigarro no llegaba a invadir sus sentidos, no importaba. Sin embargo la tentación ya estaba en puerta, y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dejarla pasar. Además Jacob… continuaba fumando, con la misma carita como si de tener sexo o algo que diera el mismo placer desesperado, se tratase.

Y el desgraciado, se veía tan irresistible como su maldito cigarro. De echo no era la primera vez que Ed, pensaba así al respecto, pero siempre se había controlado con ello, sabiendo que sus ´indebidos´ pensamientos ocasionados por el joven moreno, que tenia a su lado, estaban tan y definitivamente prohibidos, como algún día se prohibió y selló su sed, por la sangre de Bella.

Pero ahora, todo se iba de su alcance, de la misma forma en que las cenizas se alejaban con el viento. Eso no era sed… era el más violento e irracional instinto de saciarse.

Simplemente tenía dos cosas en claro. Quería fumar ESE cigarrillo, y quería a Jacob Black. En ese MISMO momento.

Su mirada de ensombreció de golpe, y varios mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos, dándole un toque sombrío.

-Jacob… ¿vas a convidarme aunque sea una pitada?- su voz ya no expresaba nada, y ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, cuando pronunció estas palabras.

-Por supuesto que no. Tendrás que aguantarte las ganas, es el último que me queda- Jake no se percató para nada del cambio, y continuó con su plan para poner de malas al vampirito, fumando con total lascivia, como si fuera en realidad el último cigarrillo del mundo y él, el más afortunado por tenerlo en su posesión.

Edward levantó la vista, sus ojos negros brillaban feroces, y no se podría decir menos de la amplia sonrisa. Jake miraba el cielo, descuidado, y soltando lentamente el humo, con una mueca caprichosa en esa boquita, que tanto invitaba a llenarlo de besos y mordiscos.

-¿Sabes? Quiero ESO que tú tienes-.

Entonces, sucedió.

Ni Edward quiso frenarse, ni Jacob pudo impedirlo.

El vampiro se abalanzó sobre el descuidado lobito, montándose de un solo salto sobre las caderas de este, y arrojándolo de espaldas sobre la hierba, al tiempo que le quitaba el cigarrillo de las manos.

-Delicioso- exclamó Edward, dándole una larga pitada a lo que quedaba del mismo, casi relamiéndose.

Jake abrió la boca aturdido, para quejarse, pues otra cosa no atinaba a hacer en esos momentos, y con un Cullen, repentinamente tan salvaje, inclinándose sobre el; pero Ed, no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

Sus labios se unieron de forma brusca y salvaje, el vampiro avanzaba forzando sin pedir opiniones, y Jacob se sentía por primera vez absolutamente tomado por sorpresa, mientras el humo que le compartía con el beso, le invadía rapidamente.

A decir verdad, muchas veces había fantaseado indebidamente con el chico Cullen, (lo cual empeoraba la convivencia con Leah, si se tiene en cuenta lo mucho que puede llegar a burlarse en cuanto se entera de ciertas cosas…), pero de eso a ESTO. Era definitivamente un giro inesperado.

De cualquier forma, perder una batalla no es perder la guerra, y un hombre debe defender lo que debe defender.

Jake tomó el humo que el vampiro le pasó, con la misma naturalidad que si lo hubiera tomado del cigarrillo, y se apartó momentos después del inesperado beso, para poder soltarlo.

-Eso, es compartir- murmuró Edward, y su voz, era suave, incitante y algo peligrosa.

-Lo hubiese dicho antes- Jake también sonrió, y este sencillo gesto, invitaba a mucho más.

Ed dio una última pitada al cigarrillo, y volvió hambriento sobre el cuerpo del joven chico lobo.

Sus besos, violentos y sin reparos, llenos de deseo, eran la prueba de que la atracción entre ambos, era un lazo que los unía incluso más de lo que los unió Bella, en algún momento. La sangre de Jake brotaba por las heridas que abrían las uñas de Edward, y marcas moradas quedaban en la delicada piel de mármol, a medida que los dientes del moreno, probaban cada nuevo sabor, que se le ofrecía.

Aquello era la esencia de ser, de amar, de tocar y destruir, para luego volver a armarse, entre besos, abrazos y caricias.

La ropa no tardó mucho en salir despedida en toda dirección imaginable. Ambos cuerpos se rozaban por entero. El intenso calor abrazador, contra el eterno frío glacial.

Gruñidos y gemidos, al compás. No era perfecto, pero era lo que buscaban… lo que necesitaban. Ambos. El uno al otro.

Fue Jacob quien tomó a Edward por las caderas. No importaba. La necesidad era fuerte, y allí estaba ese joven de hermosa piel morena, para calmarla. Jacob… su Jacob, pensó Ed.

Entró en él, despacio, aunque todo lo demás había sido en unos pocos instantes… Jake no quería lastimar a Edward. No quería que sufriera, no podía ser tan egoísta. Una cosa era negarle un cigarrillo, pero con aquello no podía permitírselo.

Además negarle un cigarro a Edward Cullen, ahora no le parecía que hubiera sido una mala idea.

Las envestidas que daba, y esa prohibida piel blanca a la cual se aferraba, hacia que todo luciera etéreo y le llevara hasta el limbo del máximo placer, unas cuantas veces de ida y vuelta.

El vampiro, gruñía con esa voz suya, tan sensual aunque por momentos algo ronca. Pedía más… tenía muy en claro, lo que deseaba obtener y cómo.

Jake complacía, realizado de poder darse el lujo de poseer aquel preciado cuerpo, tan cotizado por muchos, y ahora tan sólo de él, aunque fuera por esa vez. Edward estaba allí, para él, en la realidad y no en sus más húmedos sueños, que ponían incluso a la fuerte y atrevida de Leah a ruborizarse, cuando los veía en su mente.

Dejándose llevar por estos pensamientos, y la irrevocable sensación de éxtasis complacido, se vino dentro del vampiro, mientras su mano rápida y ágil, hacia acabar a Ed, unos momentos después, manchando la mano con la cual aferraba su hombría, el plano estómago del chico Cullen y algo de hierba.

Ambos cayeron, enredados en un abrazo, y se miraron el uno a otro con sonrisas cómplices, y traviesas grabadas a fuego en el rostro.

-Bueno, Jake. Parece que ahora ambos tenemos un secreto, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Edward, riendo de esa forma, que sonaba tan musical para el moreno.

-Parece que si… a menos que quieras contar algo de esto- Jacob levantó una ceja, divertido.

-Oh, no, claro que no…- Ed lo meditó unos segundos. –Siempre y cuando no le cuentes a nadie que fumo.

-Me lo pensaré, pero creo que te llevará más tiempo convencerme al respecto- Jake, tocó con suavidad los labios de Edward, tan rojos y resaltantes, como siempre, contra el blanco de aquella piel.

-Por mi bien, tenemos toda la eternidad para ello- Ed le hizo un guiño, con sus ojos extrañamente, dorados de nuevo.

-Entonces tenemos un trato, chupasangre- Jake le dio un beso, para afirmar sus palabras. –Para mañana tendré otro paquete de cigarrillos… dalo por hecho…

**FIN (???)**

NdA: Una vez qe la bendita inspiración viene a una, no hay qe decirle qe no xD En fin, es cortito… creo; pero espero qe les guste. Manténganme al tanto, y digan si les gusta o no O: Reviews, por faa? Harán feliz a Jake, y Edward irá a sus casas y limpiará sus habitaciones por todo un mes, si dejan algún comentario :P Graciaas hehe :B


End file.
